


【985机车组】419

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 2





	【985机车组】419

＊好漫长的一炮，我第一次感觉撸肉撸到肾亏……  
＊这个故事告诉我们一个教训，色诱年下需谨慎，搞不好就会把自己搭进去……  
＊想知道姐姐具体长什么样，可以看我首页《深陷泥谭》系列……  
＊纯属虚构，勿上升真人  
＊ooc  
＊还是那句话，适当忽略逻辑……真这么搞第二天就上热搜了……

————————

“419是什么意思？”  
“一夜情。”

王一博经常出没的地方也没多少人知道，再者他也很少一个人出门。所以碰到这种类似私生的状况真的令他有一丝慌张。

他在一家会员制的酒吧，一个挺高的女生，个头有个一米七多吧，戴着口罩只能看清一对挺好看的眼睛，朝着他靠过来。他自认肯定能甩开，毕竟体格体能什么的都在人家之上，他也没有想到居然真会被一个女人堵住。

但说实话这情况比较不合常理，因为他实在不觉得这女生是什么特种兵之类的强人，只是很诡异的像是完全了解他的作风及行迹，所以总是能先他一步堵在他前头。

他一面警告她，一边试图强行挤开她呼叫工作人员，顾虑着对方是女生，推搡的动作始终还是收着力，却不想对方的力气比想象中大很多，即使真的使劲，对方的力量也依然与自己相当，王一博顿时心生几分疑虑，在脑中猜想。而对方则意外直白的靠上来，伸手塞给他一个安全套，在他耳边低低的说道：

“For One Night……”

嘈杂的环境听不太真切这人的音色，可是英文发音却很有特点。

王一博顿时有了一点直觉，没有再强烈的抗拒，而是被这个大姐姐推进隔间，抵在墙上身体相贴的强吻起来。

虽然摘下了口罩，但昏暗的光线下依然难以辨认对方的具体相貌，除了偶尔闪烁出光亮的双眼非常出挑外，隐约的轮廓只能看出颇有几分姿色。

亲吻中夹杂着口红的味道，对方不允许王一博随便动作，除了压住了他意图摸索身体的手势，甚至还禁止他伸舌头进来，只是粗鲁的推他坐在马桶盖上，张腿跨坐上去，非常直白的以臀缝摩擦他那一大坨的下身。

她短裙下穿的丝袜似乎在裆部有开口，甚至连穿着的内裤也没有什么遮盖力，故而臀肉挤压时身下的湿滑直接打湿了王一博的外裤，浸透到他内里的性器上。

眼见她伸手托着自己前方，一面遮掩着什么，一面又在王一博身下把自己蹭出几声小小的轻呼。然后她慢慢滑落蹲下，手中解开王一博的裤头，俯身就把半硬的那活儿含进嘴里。

昏暗阴影中，逐渐涨大的性器把她的脸上撑起一个圆润的鼓包，撑起的弧度很奇妙的竟然有些可爱，令王一博无声的笑了一下。当然他还是作势伸手推拒，然后就不出所料的被她压住了双手，同时很卖力的继续吮吸舔弄下身。

王一博仰起头发出小声轻叹，美女姐姐脸侧的长发偶尔会轻轻搔弄他的下身，让他整个人都有种被反向调戏耍弄的奇妙体验。然而他不得不承认，这其实很刺激，而且这来源于这位姐姐有趣的脾性和魅力，该说这是一种大胆精确的行动力还是什么的，毕竟连他自己都没想过原来可以被开发出这样奇妙的性癖。

于是他在姐姐温软的唇舌离开时感到一瞬的寂寞，仰头看她支撑着站起来，阴影投射在他头顶，俯视他的那张脸在顶灯的背光下显得华丽而浓艳。她支起一条腿踩在王一博腿侧，放低胯部，手伸进裙下抚弄王一博挺立的性器。熟络的撸上套子之后，她拉开形同虚设的内裤，动起腰身，用湿热的穴肉把刚刚硬起的灼热器物缓缓吞进去。

像是早已做足了准备，她体内已经湿滑不堪，即使如此要吃进这颇具规模的器物仍是艰难，但是她懂得适时的夹弄穴口用肉棒取悦自己，收缩间，倒是一点点把那柄硕大吃的越来越深。

她仰头张着嘴竭力呼吸，手撑在王一博胸口倒显得有几分娇羞，仰头露出的脖子点缀着汗，吸引人前去采撷，于是王一博顺遂的扶上她腰部，低头吮吸起那人颈间的汗珠，细痒的轻触间，勾的她断断续续的从鼻腔发出软腻的哼声。

她摇摆起腰肢，小幅度的吞吐身下的性器，只是却始终不敢压坐到底，也不知是怕被刺的太深，还是故意不愿下身相贴。

但王一博也不打算让她一个人出力，带着她轻轻使力柔和进出，一来一回间，已经不知不觉让她交出来一半的主动权。至此王一博也索性不再矜持，他干脆托着那人的一条腿，忽的挺腰站起，一个前顶，竟一口气将性器整根捅入，直把她像鱼一样死死钉在隔间门板上，激的她偏过头一阵呜鸣，连堪堪站着的那条腿都得踮起脚勉力支持，免得腹内凶器顶破腹腔直直将她捅穿。

王一博此时笑了笑说：

“原来姐姐也长着这个东西啊？”

隐藏在裙摆底下，紧贴顶着王一博下腹的，可不就是一根男人的肉具么。尹正被王一博钉在身前，只顾抱着他略高的后颈，细细颤抖着并不答话。但是身下开始动作间，他却不再故意隐藏音调，而是放开了属于男性的低沉呻吟，喘息间，更自带着一股尹正式的独特娇嗔。

见他还不承认身份，王一博也是了然，就顺水推舟的还当他是个姐姐，因此也真像对待年上女性一样，把激烈的肉体交缠做出几分撒娇和强横来。

他抬高“姐姐”的一条腿就是一阵狂风骤雨般的顶撞，即使已十分熟悉这人体内的敏感点，也不集中发力，只偶尔的蹭过“她”最想要的地方，更多时候却在胡乱顶撞周围并不满足的软肉，直把那人肏弄得急切扭身试图自己来寻找快乐，却被别扭的姿势所限而始终不得法。

为此他只能不断的往后回缩，徒劳的尝试逃离王一博越来越恶劣的侵袭，最终自然毫无效果，依然被对方咬住颈间，挤压在墙面与身体的缝隙间，像暴风雨中的小船被狂乱顶撞得将要散架。他被迫发出忍无可忍的哭叫，含糊着失控的舌头求饶道：

“一博……一博我错了…不要这样……别欺负我了…啊…”

可是他话都说不完一句，因为王一博狠狠的抵在了他穴内极深处，有种要挤过骶曲突入结肠深处的错觉。恐惧感令他抓住住王一博的背脊发出无声的哭叫，双腿绷的死直，一种被肉刃从体内刺穿杀死的血腥感杀入脑海，竟然将从他前方逼出一次激烈的射精高潮！

他胸腔剧烈起伏着张口喘息，高潮后腹部黏腻，失神的脸上汗湿如潮。顶灯光线终于抚上他仰起的脸，得以看清他真面目，这独特的嘴唇轮廓，半垂的漂亮的眼，可不就是尹正么。可是他穿着一身女装乔装，行为举止模仿得恰到好处，整个人完全看不出来原本的性别，也难怪王一博之前会认错。

精湛演技被用在这种地方，实在叫人忍俊不禁。王一博安抚的吻了吻了尹正高潮后失神的脸，静静等他回神。

尹正调整了呼吸，笑起来，挤出可爱的眼底细纹：

“弟弟～还舒服吗？”

弟弟身下则撒娇似的顶弄：

“姐姐……还不够，你再帮帮我……”

王一博带着点小幽怨的眼神直把尹正看的心化了，于是乖巧的随他摆弄。他被穿在肉棒上翻了个身，啊啊淫叫着被人压在门板上从背后顶入，因为塌腰的姿势，很容易的就顶到了敏感点，因此这次尹正没有什么余裕说话，身后毫无预兆加速的节奏立马将他带回快感的漩涡。

他呜呜的颤抖着，被抬高腰部一次次的压向粗长的凶器，屁股被重重拍打出雪白的肉浪，每一次都狠狠顶在他最要命的地方，肏得他前方像失禁一样断断续续流下透明的体液，口中也失控的流出涎水。

无法对面相交有些寂寞，王一博捋开尹正伪装的长发，露出他背后白皙的一段颈脖，细密的俯身吻了上去。这些亲密的厮磨与身下的激烈形成反差，更挑起身下这人浑身难耐的战栗。

尹正身形不大，从背后整个圈起来一点也不费力，他被抱住蹭着步子转身，然后被啪的整个上身放在了马桶盖上，他被迫撑着抽水盖深深塌下腰，将屁股抬高翘起，将烂熟艳红的穴口一览无余的大大敞开在人面前。

被肏熟的身体非常乖巧的呜咽着任人施为，王一博掀开他身后被浸湿的皱巴巴的裙摆，手指挑起依然勒在咬着性器的穴口旁的丁字裤，调戏道：

“姐姐这样穿太放荡了……万一不小心把内裤也捅进肚子里可怎么办。”

说着居然真的抽出性器把布绳抵在穴口，用手指压着，慢慢的用肉棒将其抵了进去，逐渐收紧的内裤勒住了前方和腰胯，吓得尹正顶着哭腔慌乱求饶：

“不要……不要插进去……啊…这样，好……奇怪……”

哑声哭着，腰却绵软，被奇怪的性癖玩得头顶一阵眩晕，他也没工夫后悔选了弹性过好的内裤，居然真的在体内夹着内裤的情况下开始被前后肏弄。

他左右晃头，试图缓解过载的认知，可是穴口在在面料粗糙触感的摩擦下激烈的颤抖张缩，然后又快速被肉棒粗暴无情的肏开，完全失去防备之力。

他被肏出一声声哭泣讨饶，手却下意识的伸去拉开穴口，像荡妇一样求人往更深更里面肏，直挑拨得人家把他肏到浑身痉挛绷紧，像濒死一样死死缠住后穴里涨满的异物。

终于，面料的弹性被过深的插入撑到极限，橡皮筋一样从穴内快速抽出，超出负荷的刺激形成两面夹击，终于令他尖叫着在什么也没有射出的情况下后穴高潮了……

绵长的高潮像是没有尽头，他全然瘫软着撑不住身体，脸颊靠在抽水盖上，浑身不断发颤，眼球无光的失神上翻，嘴角还流着涎水，身后每收缩一下，身上就会泛起一层可爱的鸡皮疙瘩，直叫人忍不住的上手抚摸。

这人体内断续而持久的窒息箍紧，也让王一博也体会到一阵阵冲上头顶的眩晕，不妙的是，年轻的躯体在刺激的挑动下，没有忍住的又开始前后律动，惊的尹正在余韵中发出无力的哼鸣，被折腾的快要散架的身躯却做不出有力的抗议。

王一博心下有愧，只好温柔按摩着手中惊跳的腰部，抱着他换了个相对轻松的坐姿，从下方，将涨红的硕大再次挤进那已经过度使用的红肿穴口。

尹正被欺负的已经哭不出声，扭身做着徒劳的挣扎，但却因姿势的劣势而把自己插的更深更满。圆厚的棱头抵在极深处慢慢的顶弄碾磨，磨的尹正被热潮淹没，脱力的肢体承受不住，只能将头靠在王一博肩上剧烈喘息。他堪堪抱住王一博后颈，被不断顶撞着直肠末端的黏膜，那里不同于前列腺的快感，那是另一种混杂着痛觉和恐惧的尖锐快意，在这样不断重复的刺激之下，会连同生理心理一同，形成一种更强烈的感官体验，令人迅速深陷其中泛滥成瘾。

为此他几乎被肏弄成了无意识的性爱机器，只会伸着小舌头随着顶弄啊啊浪叫，头脑则一片泛白，除了身后被激烈抽插烧的滚烫的肉穴，别的什么都感知不到。他整个身体重量都悬挂在对方颈脖和性器上，软若无骨的随着颠动予取予求的样子，倒真如同女人一样了。

这时门板突然传来哐哐敲门声，吓得尹正一个激灵撞进王一博怀里，内里也狠狠收缩把王一博夹的往上一窜。箭在弦上，王一博不禁火气上头的大吼一声：

“还没好呢！！找别的坑去！！”

没想到还憋在王一博胸前打颤的尹正突然说：

“……你别凶他，那是工作人员……我跟他打过招呼了的……估计是放心不下所以过来看看……”

好么，原来他们都串通好了过来吓我，王一博登时气不打一处来，脸上冷淡，心里嘴都要撅到天上挂起油瓶。他忿忿的跟尹正耳边说，要不姐姐今天就别回去了吧。也没等尹正反应，压着他腰间猛的向上顶，紧接着就是一阵狂风骤雨般的撒气。

也不知是不是心虚，尹正哼哼唧唧的，也随他作弄，没两下就深陷情欲浑身脱力，只余身后快要合不上的穴眼还在一咬一咬的放浪痴缠。

漫长的折腾了一阵，他终于承受不住的伏在王一博耳边，用他已经哑掉的嗓音说：

“一博……一博……嗯…嗯…我不行了…真不行了…你射出来好不好，里面好酸，好麻…呜嗯……”

大眼睛圆溜溜的注视小他许多的男人，泪光在里面打转，

“我错了还不行嘛……我不该吓你……”

谁受得了他撅起嘴来撒娇的样子呢？王一博一口咬上去，衔住这片唇舌亲吻，揽住这人腰间开始最后的剧烈冲刺。对方被闷的满脸红潮，腰胯随着越发高涨的情潮不住颤抖，最后终于骚动的穴肉被顶了个满，令他他抿住唇高高仰起头，与腹内作孽多时的器物一同到达了高潮。

事后，全身酸痛且虚软无力的“尹姐姐”，夹着满屁股的湿滑，在搀扶中艰难的站起来，心里还得盘算着这下该怎么出去。王一博拦腰扶着他慢慢的往外走，吓得尹正差点扯破嗓子，慌忙低声说：

“别一起出去，被拍到就完了！”

王一博只好别扭的掏出手机，跟助理打了个电话，然后扬头臭屁的说：

“有特殊通道，我送你回去。”

回程的车上，尹正没好意思换下一身放荡的行装，只是披上了宽松大衣，默默卸掉早被哭花的妆容。

素着脸任长发垂落的尹正，吸着鼻子扯紧了衣襟，别扭的磨蹭着大腿，还在为后穴的湿滑和异物感发愁。

王一博特别神奇的盯着他一路看，好像看魔法表演一样颇为出神，最后他莫名其妙的来了一句：

“正哥你原来这么漂亮的吗？”

尹正被突然的吹捧搞得有点害羞，低头憋着笑了一下，然后扬起头故作正经的说：

“这叫演什么像什么。”

-end-


End file.
